Total Drama High School: The New Girl in Town
by House of Night
Summary: Sorry, I suck at summaries. Courtney just moved from another state. The only person that she really knows is her cousin, Cody. She meets everyone's favorite delinquent, Duncan and the drama begins. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: Hey Guys! So it's my first TDI/TDA fanfic. It is written mostly, if not all, in Courtney's POV. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update every few days. Also, I'm not quite sure if it's an M story, because the first few chapters aren't quite M material. Oh well. I'll worry about that later. Anyway… Review!**

**Important note: TDI/TDA never happened.**

_Disclaimer: Only time I'm gonna say it… I don't own TDI or TDA. I just own the plot, a few OC's. Although I wish I owned Duncan. :)

* * *

_"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Hey Court!"

"Oh hey, Cody," I smiled.

"I was wondering, you want to go get a bite to eat?" my cousin asked.

"Oh. Um… Sure I guess."

"Great! Can I bring some friends? They really want to meet you!" he sounded excited.

I thought for a moment. It sounded like fun. Sure, why not?

I replied, "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up in about 20. That okay?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Bye!" I closed my phone and sighed, collapsing on my bed.

I still didn't get why we had to move in the first place, I mean… It's not like I was really complaining. I didn't have too many friends back home. Everyone just thought I was boring and annoying since I cared about school a lot. Or maybe it was the fact that I constantly brought up the fact that I was a CIT. Well anyway, it didn't matter. Now I was in a new town and everything was going to change.

My dad got a job offering in Minnesota, so we ended up moving. Today was our third day there, and I can't say I liked it too much, partly because of the cold. Since I came from Colorado, I can't say that cold weather bothered me, but never like this. I don't think these people have ever even heard of the sun, and it was only October. But oh well. The good news was that Cody lived here. Out of all of my cousins, he was most definitely the coolest one. We were always really close and the fact that we were the same age helped a lot. Also, we were both only children so we both knew what it felt like to be a little lonely.

I sat up and opened my closet doors. We hadn't really unpacked much, so I didn't have much of a choice of what to wear. I reached out and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans, a white shirt with a bunch of music notes on it, and a black sweatshirt. It was definitely warm enough to wear this today. By warm, I meant it was only 55 degrees outside. Oh well. Screw it. Maybe I would get sick and not have to go to school tomorrow.

That was my biggest concern. I was so nervous that I wouldn't fit in at all. But I was more concerned about the fact that since I'm starting school in October, I wouldn't understand what we were learning. I need (and seriously need) to keep my A average. If I didn't, then I would never end up going to Harvard Law School. I know that I was only a sophomore and had time ahead of me, but still. It was better to have everything planned out.

I looked at the small mirror on my dresser. Carefully, I applied some black eyeliner, some mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. That was enough. Personally, I couldn't stand people who put a lot of make up. What was the point of that? I just used the basics to make my onyx eyes stand out a little bit more, but there was no need to look like a raccoon. How could someone find that attractive?

I opened my jewelry box and put on a couple of silver rings and a pair of silver hoops. Clearly, I liked silver.

Thinking I was good to go, I went downstairs. Cody would be here pretty soon. My stomach was growling, but I decided not to grab any food, after all, we were going out to lunch. Oh well.

"Mom? Dad?" I shouted. There was no answer. Huh. Maybe they left? I flipped open my phone and called my mom. I waited a couple seconds and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. Where are you guys?"

"Just shopping for some furniture," her voice was calm.

"Oh. Mind if I go get some lunch with Cody?"

"Sure, sweetie. Grab 20 dollars from the top shelf in our room."

"Okay. Bye," I closed my phone and went to my parents' room to grab some money. Just as I was coming back, I heard the doorbell ring. Perfect timing!

I put my black skate shoes on, opened the door and saw Cody. He was wearing dark jeans, and a brown hoodie.

"Hey cuz! Ready to go?" he grinned.

"Mhm," I nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind me. We walked over to his blue 4Runner. I was so jealous. I hadn't even gotten my permit yet, but he had a license already. Oh well. I was only 15, there was still time. I sat in the front seat and closed the door. He got in, too.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked curiously. Had they bailed? Was I really that lame of a person to be with? How would they know that? They hadn't even met me yet!

Cody started the car, "Well Harold and LeShawna said that they were going to meet us there. Noah said that he would be there a little late. Trent and Gwen were there already, so yeah."

"Oh okay." Wow Courtney. How stupid could you get?

"Excited for school tomorrow?"

"Ha-ha. Hell no!" I smiled.

"What do you mean? You love school!"

I sighed, "Just nervous, I guess."

Cody put his hand on my shoulder and gently patted it, "Don't worry, cuz. You'll be fine."

I nodded and he put his hand back on the wheel. My bangs shifted and covered my eyes. I blew up, and they moved back to their original spot.

"So where are we going?"

"To get some Chinese."

"Oh yum!" I smiled. He smiled back. I heard a ringing noise.

"Oh sorry, Court. Just a sec," Cody quickly said. With his left hand, he reached into his jeans pocket and got his phone out.

Flipping it open, he picked up, "Yello? Oh. 'Kay. Awesome! See ya soon. Bye, dude." Cody closed his phone and set it aside.

I raised my left eyebrow.

"That was Noah. Turns out he's there already."

"So we're late?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it," he shook his head.

I sighed and turned the radio on.

Cody and I just talked about his friends for the rest of the time. In about 10 minutes, we pulled up to the Chinese restaurant. I got out of the car, and Cody and I walked in.

The place had red paper lanterns everywhere and smelled delicious. The floors were covered in beige colored carpet.

Cody and I walked to where a fat man with a large black mustache was standing there with a bunch of menus.

"Two today?" his voice was deep, and a bit scary, if I may add.

"Oh no. We're in a group," my brown haired cousin replied.

"Right this way." We followed him to a table. I took a deep breath.

"Relax. They're going to like you," Cody assured me.

I hope, I thought silently. In about 10 seconds, the fat guy led us to a booth where five people were sitting. He gave us our menus and left. Cody and I sat down.

"Hey," a warm voice across me said. I looked at the person who said it. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. By the looks of his shirt, I'd say he was a musician of some sort.

I squeaked, "Hi." Ugh! Talk about embarrassing.

"I'm Trent."

"Courtney," I replied.

"Okay Court," Cody started, "this is Gwen, Harold, LeShawna, and Noah," he pointed out.

Gwen was the girl sitting next to Trent. She had short brown hair with teal streaks. Gwen had really white skin and was wearing a bit of make up. It was more than I usually wore, but she still looked pretty. Goth, but pretty. She was leaning against Trent. My guess was that they were an item.

Harold, the guy Cody mentioned next, looked nice, but also looked like a total nerd. He was wearing a sweater-vest along with rectangular glasses. Call it woman's intuition, but something told me that Harold wasn't exactly a person you could trust. He was sitting right next to me, too. Just great.

LeShawna, the girl sitting across from Harold seemed really cool. Her black hair was in a neat pony-tail and her dark face had some make up on. She had a big grin on her face.

Noah was sitting next to LeShawna. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. The kid had a look on his face that clearly stated he was bored. Joy.

"So what's up girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Uh. Nothing much?" I replied awkwardly. Meeting new people was always hard for me. I mean, you would think since I was a CIT, I would be good. But it was definitely my weakness. My only weakness.

Gwen looked at me, "You're from Colorado, right?" I nodded in response.

"So do you ski?"

"More into snow boarding."

"Awesome," she gave me a thumbs up.

"I have mad snow boarding skills too," I heard Harold say.

"I thought you were bad at sports," Noah raised his eyebrow, while still looking bored.

"It's a condition. Gawsh!" Harold folded his white hands across his chest. Really mature, dude.

We all looked at our menus and decided what we were going to have.

By coincidence, a Chinese woman in a blue dress walked up to us, "Are you guys ready to order?" Wow. They do stuff here fast.

"Yeah," Cody was the first to reply. Everyone took turns telling the woman what they were going to eat.

"What about you, sweetie?" the lady smiled sweetly at me.

I was just about to open my mouth, I saw a guy walk right past us. Don't get me wrong, I usually don't notice random people walking by, but for some reason, this time I did. I looked at him.

He was tall and had tan skin. Also, he was wearing a black shirt with a yellow skull on it, baggy jeans, and huge red Converse. Then I looked at his face. He had a lime green mohawk sticking up, a unibrow, and had piercings everywhere. Ew! That was just nasty!

I watched him walk up to a booth were two guys and a girl was sitting. Not really paying attention to the people he was going to, I kept staring at the guy. He sat down.

One of the guys and a girl (who both had blond hair) began making out. The guy with the Mohawk just rolled his eyes. Then, the guy who wasn't making out (and was also holding a bunny or something in his hands) said something (that I sadly couldn't hear) and pointed at me. Suddenly the weird mohawk guy was looking right at me. His teal eyes connected with mine.

"Courtney!" I heard Trent's voice. Huh? I turned my head to see the Chinese woman looking at me with a hint of irritation on her face. Whoops! Quickly, I ordered my meal and she left.

The rest of the people I was sitting with started talking about music, school, people, etc… I wasn't really paying attention. I took a deep breath, gulped, and looked back over in the mohawk guy's direction.

He was still gazing at me. God damn it! Somehow, I couldn't look away, though. Then he got a stupid smirk on that face of his. I rolled my eyes and he winked. Blushing, I quickly looked away.

Why was I even blushing in the first place? It's not like he was even hot. More like disgusting. I mean honestly, a mohawk and piercings? Talk about gross! I couldn't stand people who looked like that. Lousy punk. My guess was that he had probably been arrested a few times or something along those lines. Shaking my head rapidly, I cleared my mind and got involved in the groups conversation, better than dreaming about the delinquent hottie. Wait a second… Hottie? Hell no!

After about 10 minutes, our food came. Thank god! I was starving.

I wrapped my noodles around fork and stuck a bunch of them in my mouth, not caring about table manners for a second. Not that anyone was even paying attention. I closed my eyes, savoring the flavor.

A deep voice was suddenly heard above me, "Hey there." I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was Mr. Delinquent himself. My mouth was full so I kept quiet.

"Oh hey, Duncan," Gwen said sweetly.

"Yeah. Hi Duncan," Trent grumbled. Sheesh. What was his problem? I swallowed my noodles.

"And you are?" the Duncan asked smiling at me, showing his white teeth.

"Courtney," I kept my look as serious as possible.

"You new around here?" The smirk would just not die.

I nodded, "I recently moved here."

"Ah. Well I guess I'll see you around, Princess," he winked at me again and left the building.

What a creep! When he said 'Princess,' I cringed. Who is he, of all people, to give me some nickname? I mean, sure I was a bit preppy, but still…

I turned my head and saw 6 people staring at me.

I smiled, "What?"

"Who knew you could get a boyfriend on your third day here?" Cody grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was honestly confused.

"Dang girl!" LeShawna's eyes lit up, "at least admit you were flirting."

"Me? Flirting? With that Neanderthal? As if! Not in a million billion years!"

LeShawna and Gwen didn't look convinced. Cody was still grinning; but Trent, Harold, and Noah looked pissed as hell.

I sat up, "Okay. So why the faces?"

"Because he has a huge ego and thinks he's so great, when in reality-" Trent began, but was soon interrupted by Gwen.

She was pissed, "God damn it, Trent! I have honestly had it with your whole jealously thing. Honestly!"

"I am not jealous."

"Ok. So what do you think of Justin for example?" Gwen wasn't convinced.

"Who's Justin?" I whispered to Cody.

"Guy at our school that all the ladies fall for. Thinks he's amazing. Pretty much everything Trent said about Duncan," my cousin shrugged. Oh. While I was asking Cody about this Justin guy, I had missed what Trent said.

"Exactly. You don't care because I'm not friends with him. Duncan's a nice guy."

"No he's not. He's a criminal," Trent grumbled stubbornly. Yup. I was right.

Gwen sighed, "So he's been to juvie a few times. Whatever. You're just jealous because I'm really good friends with him and we have a lot in common."

Trent shook his head in disagreement.

"God Trent! Sometimes you are so immature," Gwen huffed and got up, "sorry guys. I'm gonna go. It was great meeting you, Courtney."

"You too," I nodded. Gwen waved and left the building. Wow. Talk about drama.

Trent slid down in his seat. I rolled my eyes. I knew that this fight wouldn't last. Gwen and Trent seemed to be really close, so by tomorrow, this would probably all blow away.

I turned to Harold and Noah, "So what's your guys' story?" They gave me weird looks. "Um. About hating Duncan."

Harold folded his hands on his chest again, "He's just an ass and pranks me practically every day. I would stand up to him because of my mad fighting skills, but-"

"Save it!" I snapped. God! What was it with this nerd and mad skills?

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm just still pissed from the time he pansed me."

"That's it?" Wow. These guys were so lame. Wait. Why did I care what everyone thought of Duncan again? I mean, it's not like I care about him. Hell, I just talked to him for about one minute. I doubted I would ever even talk to him again. Maybe I would see him around school or something…

But he didn't seem like the type of person who would take AP classes, so I was safe. Thank god for me being a genius.

While the five of us were eating, LeShawna and Harold started fighting too. Apparently they used to be a couple, but broke up. Now they were just talking about the other's problems.

Wow. These kids in Minnesota were just straight up weird. School I'm guessing would be even more jacked up. I had a huge feeling it would be more of a Total Drama High School.

Noah left at one point, but I don't think that anyone really noticed. Trent was just sitting depressed.

Boy was I glad that I didn't have a boyfriend. I didn't need one, though. My top priority at the moment was to straight A's. It shouldn't be that hard since I'm always up for challenges. Don't forget, I was a CIT.

Cody and I finished eating and paid for our delicious meal.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Cody told his friends that really weren't paying attention. He shrugged and we went outside. It started raining. Damn!

"Just wait here, I'll get the car," Cody told me. I simply nodded in response. He disappeared and I was just standing there as close as the building as I could so that I wouldn't get wet.

"Hey Princess," I heard a voice to my left. Gasping, I jumped.

Duncan chuckled, "No need to get excited, hon. It's only me." I rolled my eyes, and looked the other way. Next thing I knew, he put his arm around me. I cringed and slapped it off.

"Feisty, are we?" he smirked. I could smell cigarette smoke on his breath. Gross!

"Go annoy someone else," I retorted. God Cody, what was taking him so long?

"But then I wouldn't be around you. If you want, sweetie, I can give you a personal tour around the town. Ending at my place," told me, while giving me elevator eyes. Perv! I slapped him across the cheek.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

The smirk was still planted on his face, "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"AUGH!" I shouted.

Cody finally pulled up. Took him long enough! Just as I was about to run to the car, Duncan grabbed my wrist, and turned me around.

"I'll see you around, Princess," he winked. I had to keep myself from gagging. Freeing my wrist, I bolted to the car, slamming the door behind me.

"God Court! Calm down!"

Had he not seen Duncan or something?

I was so pissed. Guys like him pissed me off so much! Honestly, I hoped I would never see him again as long as I lived. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have to, but boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
